To make use of mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) variation to study the evolutionary history of modern humans. Approximately 500 individuals from Africa (300) and Australian aborigines (200) would be examined for variation by sequence analysis within the two hypervariable regions contained within the noncoding control region of the mtDNA molecular. This data would be used to: 1. Ascertain the origin of modern humans. 2. Calibrate the rate of mtDNA mutation. 3. Reconstruct the prehistory of African populations. 4. Study the origins of Australian Aboriginals. I would also take advantage of the opportunity of learning how to use software developed for analysis of this type of data from colleagues at Penn State University. These skills would be applied to other research projects which are ongoing and envisaged upon my return to South Africa.